


Bittersweet

by Rainfalls



Series: Mastermind Lindsay [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cafe with hot guys interested in a relationship with Jeremy. What else can I say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

The Achievement Hunter was a hot new coffee shop that opened up in Austin. It was filled with people especially college students who wander in after college or hipster who go through the whole café hopping craze. They were popular not only because of their drinks and cakes but also because everyone who works there are hot.

He met Jack who works there by accident. They ran into each other during his grocery run. Jack was kind and funny so Jeremy told Lindsay about him. Once Lindsay found out that he had never been to the Achievement Hunter, Lindsay decided to take it into her own hands and make him go there. Jeremy escaping her was as likely as Lindsay hating cats. At least the café was not very crowded due to the fact that they came in after lunch rush.

‘Go get me a cheesecake, I’ll get us seats. Oh, and get his number for yourself.’ Lindsay was already heading of, abandoning him at the counter, Jeremy was very sure that the cashier heard her. Jeremy swears that she planned this. As firstly, she knew that he was bisexual and was always trying to set him up with a date. Secondly, the hot guy at the counter was his type. 

‘Hi I’m your server, Gavin. What would you like to order and your name?’ The cashier asked with a full grin on his face. He totally heard her, so much for hoping he didn’t.

‘Um, I’m Jeremy and could I have a cheesecake and coffee black, please.’

‘Sure, want my phone number along with that?’ Gavin laughed.

‘No thanks!’ Jeremy managed to squeak out as he took the receipt and change. He quickly headed back to Lindsay. 

As he took a seat next to Lindsay she asked. ‘So, did you get his number?’ She giggled.

‘Shut up Lindsay.’ Jeremy had a full face blush because of her antics.

Soon a waiter with red curly hair came to their table to deliver their order. As unlikely as it could be the café did somehow gather a lot of good looking guys so not only did he just have an embarrassing moment at the counter but from now on even if he became interested with anyone here he can never live this down. It just so happens that everyone who works here might be his type but he hasn’t meet them all yet.

Lindsay happily ate his cake and even feed him a few bites as an apology for embarrassing him. The cheesecake was good, creamy and just the right amount of crust. However the same could not be said about the coffee he was having.

Jeremy personally did not enjoy coffee due to the bitterness. You may wonder why Jeremy bought coffee black but Jeremy wondered why too. It was probably because his parents always told him that if he was to drink coffee, it should be black with nothing else in it. He drinks it. He scrunches up his face. It was disgusting but he drank it all anyway.

-

‘So Lindsay brought a friend wanting to set us up with us and you didn’t tell me?’ Geoff exclaimed, glaring at Gavin.

‘I’m sorry Geoff~ I didn’t know you were here and he was so smol and cute, he drank black coffee even though he couldn’t take it and had a cute scrunch on his face! Right Micool?’

‘Yeah he was shorter than me.’ Michael nodded, he must be good looking if Michael would want to talk about him, especially if it involved his height. Michael didn’t really enjoy being the shortest among all the men he was dating.

‘God damn it Gavin this is like the Ryan situation again.’ Geoff sighed. What does it take to see a cute guy?

‘Hey, hey don’t get me involve, me and Jack didn’t see him either.’ Ryan waved his hands around.

‘Actually, I peeked and got a glimpse.’

‘Thank you Jack.’ Geoff glared at Jack. Of course Jack got to see him. ‘Next time tell me.’ Geoff whined.

‘You know I could just ask Lindsay to bring him in again. Since Gavin didn’t just give him his number.’ Michael already was messaging Lindsay.

Michael: Lindsay the guys are interested in Jeremy bring him over regularly.

Lindsay: Yes I finally get to set him on a date! 

Michael: Thanks Linds they were all being idiots.

Lindsay: No problem. ;) 

-

‘Why must I come here again?’ Jeremy complained. Let’s go back to the place with all the hot guy to embarrass Jeremy some more.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. Jeremy was such a drama queen and she thought Ryan was the only one who studied drama. ‘I told you already that they are interested in you. Come on.’  
At the counter Gavin wasn’t there. Jeremy didn’t know whether he should be disappointed or not as Gavin was replaced by a gorgeous guy. With blonde wavy hair and the most devious grin on his face. Jeremy is starting to understand why people frequent here so often.

‘Ryan, this is Jeremy. Jeremy this is one of the few guys whom I have been telling you are interested.’ Lindsay look so proud of herself.

‘Nice to meet you, you’re as cute as Gavin said. What do you want to drink?’ Ryan shook his hand as he leaned towards Jeremy. What a smooth talker.

‘Black coffee, please.’ Lindsay included her order after him. ‘And I want ice tea.’ After Jeremy and Lindsay left Ryan whipped out his phone to message Geoff.

Ryan: I think he is 5’4

Geoff: What on earth are you talking about?

Ryan: Jeremy’s here

Ryan than heard the footsteps of Geoff running in from his break. Ryan couldn’t stop laughing at the look on Geoff’s face. Geoff brought the drinks over to Lindsay and Jeremy, grabbing a seat to talk with them.

‘I’m Geoff.’ Geoff greeted them.

‘I’m Jeremy.’ 

‘Do you want to go on a date?’

‘S-sure.’ Jeremy stuttered out.

‘Great, I’ll get your number from Lindsay, I need to get back to work before the boys get jealous of me.’

Jeremy has a date now. He can’t believe it. He slowly sipped a bit of the coffee, which now oddly tasted sweeter to him.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is so stupid.


End file.
